


Flu

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [9]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Launt, M/M, Short One Shot, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki is in bed with flu and he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago because then I was sick and bored of being in bed and in need of fluff.

Being sick was horrendous.

Despite his thin build, Niki could resist with quiet dignity all kinds of minor illnesses, but God forbid he started sneezing or feeling his throat sore; pulmonary illness of any intensity never failed to send him straight to bed, unable to move, to think, to do anything without feeling completely awful.

Judging by James’ voice that day, the blond git undoubtedly thought Niki was being dramatic.

"It’s just the flu," the grand asshole had remarked with a teasing smile. "You’ve been off worse."

If people claimed patience was not his forte in normal circumstances, it was almost nonexistent when Niki was feeling feverish.

"If you really can’t get this seriously, you better fuck the hell off and get out of my sight," Niki snapped, his voice broken and three tones lower. "I won’t be dealing with your idiocy now," he said as he buried his face on the duvet. "I hardly need you."

He had closed his eyes and didn’t opened them until he heard the door of his room shut behind James.

Closing his eyes again, he sighed.

He was better off alone, he told himself stubbornly, he had gone past this on many occasions before and he could manage, of course he could. He huffed disgusted, forcing himself to ignore the sudden pang of sadness and loneliness that made his eyes water up.

He loathed being sick.

His internal monologue on misery was interrupted when he heard the door open noisily. He opened his eyes reluctantly and saw James, carrying a package of tissues, water and a bowl of hot soup with him.

"What-?"

"I just went to fetch some things for you," James said, putting everything on the bedside table. "I hope you like can soup. I didn’t want to break your silly rule of me not getting close to the food, less to try cook with it."

James must have seen the look of utter bafflement on Niki’s face because he huffed a laugh, bright marine eyes staring at him lovingly.

"For someone so bright you can be so dim at times," Niki opened his mouth to protest but a fit of cough got in the way. "I’m staying here taking care of you if you hadn’t guessed by now," James kept talking, passing a glass full of water for Niki to drink. "So stop complaining and get some sleep."

"Asshole," Niki said, his voice rough and low.

"I love you too," James replied, picking up the mess of used tissues and leaving the room to throw them out.

Niki blamed the flu for his suddenly blurred vision. He definitely was not crying.

He hated being sick.


End file.
